warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Resonant Amplification Weapons
Resonant Amplification Weapon (RAW) is a collective term given to a variety of sonic based devices which have been developed for use in warfare. The most basic RAWs share similarities with the weapons wielded by the infamous Noise Marines, although more focus is put on the frequency of the sound emitted instead of it's the volume. As the underlying technology to produce these weapons is rather simple many Xenos species can be found to have at least attempted to produce a variation of a RAW. Unfortunately, due to the fine tuning and laborious craftsmanship required to produce efficient (and more effective) RAWs, they are not widely used in a combat role. Rixari scientists have developed a couple of RAW variants for use by their military and their allies, the Floragans. The inquisitive Mutacrat are also among the few Xenos species to make use of RAW technology in warfare. However, it is the mysterious Derkallen that have really pushed the RAW to the limit, producing several devastatingly effective variants of the devices. Mechanics At the core of all Resonant Amplification Weapons lies some form of loudspeaker(s). The most basic devices simply rely on having a long tube attacked to the loudspeaker. These are usually fashioned to resemble some kind of firearm. A standard RAW will also have, in addition to this, a signal generator, a frequency modulator (with ultrasonic capabilities), an amplifier, a focusing system and a firing mechanism (which is usually operated via a trigger). It is also quite common for these RAWs to incorporate a Sonar Targeting System (STS), which greatly enhances the accuracy of these weapons. In a standard RAW an analogue signal, which is produced by the generator, is sent to a frequency modulator. The user of the weapon can set which frequency this signal will be converted into (usually a range from 50kHz to 100kHz). The modified signal is then sent to an amplifier which boosts its power by almost one-hundred fold. The boosted signal is sent to the RAW's loudspeaker (or loudspeakers). The speaker produces a series of wave which are sent down the 'barrel' of the RAW. Usually, half way down the barrel, there is a focusing tube which narrows the sonic waves into a deadly ultrasonic beam. This beam is capable of searing flesh and even punching holes in tank armour. If the weapon has a Sonar Targeting System the user can pinpoint a location for the ultrasonic beam to fire at. Some STS devices can also detect the resonant frequency of a target. This allows either the user or, in some of the more advanced RAWs, the STS to calibrate the frequency modulator to the appropriate wavelength. While set at the resonant frequency of it's target and RAW is at it's most effective as not only will it cause direct damage, it will also cause the structure (or being) to convulse and eventually collapse. Variants The RAW is not a rigidly defined term for a sonic device and many different interpretations of these weapons exist. Several Xenos species employ these unique weapons and some can even be found in the hands of the more radical members of the Inquisition. Derkallen Of all the RAWs encountered by the Imperium, it is the Derkallen who have developed the most effective and efficient versions of these infernal devices. Focused Wave Projector Array This device is the pinnacle of the Derkallen's terrestrial weaponry. The Focused Wave Projector Array (FWPA) is a colossal RAW which measures 20 metres in length. The Array contains seven individual 'barrels' which are arranged in a hexagonal pattern (with one Projection Tube located in the centre of the device). Despite the weapons large size it can sustain a continuous barrage of sonic beams until the device begins to overheat (normally for just under 20 minutes). The RAW is capable of completely levelling large buildings and tanks. It is also fitted with an advanced STS which can determine the resonant frequency of it's target and then calibrate it's frequency modulator to the correct wavelength. The FWPA has the most diverse range of settings of all the Derkallen RAWs, with the frequency range beginning at 1Hz and ending at 10MHz. The reason for the device being capable of delivering such ineffectively low frequencies is down to the Sovereign Arlocrom's personal designs. The strategist wanted the FWPA to be capable of being used as a terror weapon, as well as effective artillery, as he realised the importance of destroying the moral of the enemy in order to quicken victory. Amplified Frequency Cannon The Derkallen employ the Amplified Frequency Cannon (AFC) when destroying fortified buildings or vehicles. AFC's are often carried by Derkallen Skirmishers who will take out structures which are in the way of advancing Warriors with these weapons. All AFCs are fitted with and advanced STS in order to increase the effectiveness of the Weapons. The typical frequency range of these weapons is 20Hz to 1MHz Resonant Frequency Rifle A standard issue weapon for Derkallen Infiltrators and Dark Hybrids, the Resonant Frequency Rifle (RFR) sees active use in taking out heavily armoured targets from behind enemy lines. The RFR is a rather basic RAW which has a sleek design due to the care and effort taken by the Scholar Breed during it's development. All RFRs are equipped with an advanced Sonar Targeting System which can be found on all Derkallen RAWs. Interestingly, (as the name suggests) RFRs are only fired after the resonant frequency of the target has been determined, in order to maximise the damage caused by these small weapons. The standard frequency range of these weapons is 20Hz to 100kHz. Mutacrat As one of the more prominent users of RAW technology, the Mutacrat have developed their own firearms for use by their commanders. Sonic Disruption Rifle This RAW is a commonly used by Mutacrat military leaders of the robotic Techno Legions. The Sonic Disruption Rifle (SDR) is a rather basic RAW which is usually fitted with a standard Mutacrat Sonar Targeting System. The SDR is both an anti-personnel and an anti-tank weapon which is capable of taking out well armoured foes. Rixari During their dark times the Rixari produced a variety of horrific war devices to be used in an aquatic environment. Wave Projection Cannon The Wave Projection Cannon (WPC) is at the height of Rixari RAW technology. As the Rixari are 22 foot monstrosities, they are capable of carrying weapons which would usually be mounted on vehicles, and the WPC is no exception. Wave Projection Cannons are massive cylindrical devices which mount a total of four barrels that measure 10 metres in length, in order to amplify the power of the sonic waves it projects. WPCs are equipped with state of the art Sonar Targeting Systems, which have been refined throughout all of the Rixari's bloody history, in order to increase the effectiveness of the weapons. Wave Projection Cannons are used by the elite shock troopers of the Rixari Defence Initiative. The standard frequency range of these weapons is 10Hz to 1MHz. Amplified Frequency Rifle These weapons are used by all of the forces of the Rixarun Coalition and are the standard issue weapons of both the Yalon Armed Legion and the Amphanox Strike Force. Amplified Frequency Rifles (AFRs) are equipped with STS devices in order to improve the accuracy of the devices. AFRs are usually operated at 100kHz in order to increase the focus of the weapon. However, their operational range is 20Hz to 500kHz, for variation. Floragans High Frequency Projector Nesstren See Nesstren Resonant Amplification Weaponry Other RAWs can be found throughout the galaxy in the hands of a variety of Xenos. These are some of the more common devices. Ultrasonic Incapacitator A small handheld device which can be used to paralyse a target, hence it's name. On it's highest setting such devices can cause brain damage or even kill the victim which is subjected to a blast from it. The Ultrasonic Incapacitator is popular with many Xenos, criminals and they can be found in the possession of some Imperial agents such as Rogue Traders and even Inquisitors. Deployment Almost all Resonant Amplification Weapons are not intended for use by standard infantry. However, some RAWs will be carried by specialists in infantry squads such as the Derkallen Amplified Frequency Cannon as anti-tank weaponry. The majority of RAWs are used by special forces. A prime example of this are the Derkallen Infiltrators who are equipped with the dreaded Resonant Frequency Rifle. The Mutacrat also equip their elite forces with RAWs and the Sonic Disruption Rifle is the weapon of choice for those who command the Techno Legions. Larger RAWs, such as the Derkallen Focused Wave Projector Array, will be kept behind the front line and used to bombard the enemy with ultrasonic beams. The sustained fire of these weapons is extremely effective at creating an invisible barrage which can level buildings. Strengths Resonant Amplification Weapons are formidable devices in warfare which are astoundingly effective against infantry and vehicles alike. One of the greatest strengths of a RAW is it's adaptability. As long as the frequency of the RAW can be tuned to the resonant frequency of it's target it is an extremely potent and versatile weapons. On top of this, the focused beam of ultrasonic waves can pierce most forms of shielding, including force fields which are only designed to protect against projectile weapons and don't take into account the effects of sound waves. RAWs are also perfect for taking out enemy targets which are located in cover as they can either punch through the defences or reduce them to rubble by hitting it with ultrasonic beams tuned to the cover's resonant frequency. As well as being effective at destroying cover the RAW is deadly when used against infantry. Resonant Frequency Weapons can sear holes in flesh and cause the bones of their victims to rupture. Weaknesses Despite the effectiveness and versatility of all RAWs their are some drawbacks. Due to their reliance on sound waves all weapons have a limited range proportional to their size. This is one of the reasons that the Derkallen's Focused Wave Projector Arrays, which have a 5 mile range, have to be so monstrously large (with multiple barrels). The other weakness of the RAW is the laborious amount time and effort that has to be put into it's construction. Even the smallest of flaws in the construction process can greatly hamper the effectiveness of the Resonant Frequency Weapon. Category:The Vanrakian Commune Category:Xenos Technology Category:Derkallen Technology Category:Weapons